


Doll

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Forced Feminization, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: Then he arranges him in different poses, showing off his pretty clothes and dusky hole. Tells him to smile like a movie star and show off those pretty tits even if he can’t move at all.





	Doll

It’s a mistake the first time it happens, he doesn’t watch his drink and the next thing he knows is that he’s being helped out of the club and into a car by a stranger. He doesn’t know what drug would cause this because even if his limbs are all uncooperative and heavy he’s still completely aware of what’s going on but his lips doesn’t work when he tries to scream and he’s completely at the mercy of the stranger.

He doesn’t know where they are or who the man is, only that he is meticulous. As soon as he is carried into the hotel room he is stripped, bathed and his body hair is removed quickly and efficiently. Then the man carefully selects a set of underwear for him, rolls pretty stockings up his legs and fastens a lacy garter belt around his hips. He puts make-up on his face and a ring gag in his mouth, keeping it nice and round and open. Calls him a pretty little blow-up doll with a mouth made for fucking.

Then he arranges him in different poses, showing off his pretty clothes and dusky hole. Tells him to smile like a movie star and show off those pretty tits even if he can’t move at all.

His ass is as unresisting as any other muscle in his body and when the man tires of just looking and taking pictures he spears him open and ruts into him like a cheap sex doll, grunting and moaning as he races towards his orgasm.

The first time might have been a mistake but now he returns on his own. Week after week, as soon as the text with the address arrives, fervently praying that none of the pictures will turn up online this time either.


End file.
